


Small Nap

by sintaley



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintaley/pseuds/sintaley
Summary: In which Sans has a shit day and Grillby is there to sleep with him at the end.





	Small Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsfwgarbagedump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwgarbagedump/gifts).



> This story is for NSFWGARBAGEDUMP on Tumblr! They helped me a shit ton this week, and I really appreciate it. This story has actually been in the work since October, but I am the worst at asking people what they want and that sort of jazz. Their blog is 18+ so NO MINORS ALLOWED

Sans was having the worst day of his life. 

For starters, his "day off" had quickly turned into a work day. At the crack of dawn, he was called in. Someone had quit, leaving the small company with an insignificant amount of workers for the day. He had already been questioning the possibility of quitting but looks like someone jumped the gun before he had the chance to. 

He had to leave his comfy bed, but most importantly, he left the comfiest person in the world. Grillby. Grillby also had off today. They had planned to go to the park, and just enjoy the nice weather before it was replaced with wind and snow.

By the time he was out of the house, it seemed like those plans would have been canceled anyway. The rain was pouring, with no signs of stopping. There was no way Grillby would come outside with these weather conditions. 

By the time Sans hit the road, traffic was already horrible. Many streets were closed off due to water rising. He was forced to take the toll road to work, to a place he didn't even want to be right now. 

When he arrived, his co-workers were freaking out, screaming bloody murder. Turns out, the rain was strong. Strong enough that the top floor had flooded, water slowly reaching other floors in the building. How to swell, his office was on the top floor.

His favorite photo was up there. It was probably ruined. Great. When was this day gonna get any better? Sans slowly made his way up to the floor, teleporting floor to floor to help others. It would suck if everyone had their things and work destroyed. 

Finally, his floor. Not much was ruined, but it would be enough to close down the building until it got repaired. He already got the email from his boss about the whole building being put on leave. Time to job search.

By the time he got back down to his car, it was already noon. The rain hadn't stopped, traffic hasn't died down, people were in havoc. This was just great.

No worry, now he was allowed to go home. He didn't want even wake up today, he knew there was no reason to show up. 

Right as he was about to turn, a car swerved off the road. Sans doubted he was the cause, he was behind them, nowhere close to them. He still pulled up behind them, just to be sure no one was hurt or in any danger. Turns out everything was fine. They heard a "noise that was concerning" within their car and was quick to try to solve the problem. 

Sans ended up staying there with them, and by the time they had everything worked out, it was almost 3 pm. All he ever wanted to do was to stay home. 

Sans pulled up next to the house, absolutely worn out. Too lazy to step out of his car, he teleported inside the house, scaring the fuck out of Grillby.

"Good afternoon love, how was work?" 

"don't wanna talk bout it, just come here."

Grillby slowly made his way towards Sans. Hands extended outwards, embracing him with a delicate kiss on his skull, and pulling him into a hug. 

"Bad I suppose?"

"you could say that. the same old crap I deal with all da time. got no job, not my fault but now I gotta look for a new one."

"I'm sorry love, many places are hiring right now, it shouldn't be too hard to snag a spot."

Grillby understood how hard Sans had been working. He wasn't going to ask what had happened at the exact moment, but he would find out eventually. 

Sans quickly teleported into the bedroom, still embracing Grillby, landed on the bad, and swiftly teleported himself into the bathtub. He undressed, rinsed himself clean, dried himself off, then teleported himself back into the room. From the seems of it, Grillby had already set a pair of pajamas for Sans. How nice

Sans put them on, and quietly got onto the bed. He wasn't sure if Grillby was fast asleep, turns out he wasn't. 

"Hi love, please relax now. I can tell you are tense. I don't find much joy knowing you are upset. You do not have to tell me now, but I'd lie if you calmed down."

"k grills, i'll take a nap if that's what you are askin. i'll tell ya later, not right now, thanks tho. I love naps."

"I know you do love, rest. Sorry, you had a bad day, but don't let it affect you now. Sleep well, we can take a two-hour nap before I start on dinner, is that fine?"

"of course grills, thanks ya."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know how to finish the ending... Oh well, this is what you get from a horrible writer :)


End file.
